


Long Day

by tiny_septic_box_sam



Series: One-Offs [9]
Category: Jacksepticeye YouTuber RPF, Markiplier YouTuber RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One-off, Snuggling, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_septic_box_sam/pseuds/tiny_septic_box_sam
Summary: “Jesus, Jack, wait!” Mark cried, pushing himself up so that he didn’t hit his head on the armrest. “Be patient, I’m coming.”“Lay down, dammit,” he joked, laughing through his words. “I waited long enough.”Obligingly, Mark laid alongside him and pulled Jack’s shoulders into his chest, resting his chin on top of his head. Jack entwined their feet together and grabbed a blanket off of the floor, tossing it over them messily.“Finally.” Jack closed his eyes and nestled in closer to the spooning position, bending his arm back a little so that he could hold Mark’s hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested to be by an anonymous message on Tumblr saying: "For a prompt, how about Mark and Jack in a giant snuggle pile after a hard day of either stress or just a bad day."

            Mark finished up his last recording of the day and shut off his camera, leaning back in his chair with a heavy sigh. There was still so much work to be done—thumbnails to create, projects to follow up on, people to email—and he was already exhausted. He glanced out of the window to see that the sun was sinking lower and lower into the horizon. He really hoped he wouldn’t have to pull an all-nighter.

            His phone buzzed loudly on his desktop, making him jump, but he grinned widely when he saw the caller ID.

            “Hey babe, what’s up?”

            “Are you done recordin’ for the day?”

            “Yeah. Just finished, actually.” Mark twirled in his chair and stood up, stretching his back. “What about you? Any work left to be done?”

            “Maybe, I haven’t checked yet. I need you to come over.”

            “Why? Is something wrong?” Not feeling too concerned yet, Mark exited his recording room and padded into the kitchen, looting for a quick snack before getting back to work.

            “Because I’m tired and cranky and I want to lay down with you,” Jack pouted like a grumpy kid. Mark laughed aloud.

            “Aww, you poor thing. Look, I’d love to, but I’ve still got some stuff to finish up.”

            “ _Pleeeeeeeease_? You can always do it tomorrow!”

            Mark leaned against the counter top and considered it for a moment. He’d much rather be at his boyfriend’s house with Netflix and a warm blanket, but the responsible adult in him was telling him otherwise.

            “If I put it off until tomorrow, I’ll be even further behind.”

            “What if I told you I have a terminal illness that only you can cure?”

            Mark laughed again and started glancing around for his keys. “Oh yeah? What illness is that?”

            “Fuck if I know. Loneliness? Mark-deficiency? I’ll _definitely_ die if you’re not over here in half an hour.” He could hear the smile in Jack’s voice and couldn’t help smiling back.

            “ _Fine_ , you win. I’m on my way. But you’d better make me some food. I haven’t eaten since noon.”

            “Don’t worry about it, I’ve got a great dish. It’s a recipe that’s been handed down for generations.”

            “Oh yeah? What would that be?” Mark found his keys and wallet and strode out the door, hopping down the front steps and enjoying the warm evening that surrounded him.

            “A baked potato. Traditional Irish cuisine. You’re gonna love it, trust me.”

            “Oh, Jesus Christ, why do I even talk to you?”

            “Because you love me like crazy. Now shut up and eat the food I offer you.”

* * *

            Jack wasn’t joking about the potato. He had it steaming on a paper plate (complete with sour cream and cheese, because he was just that big a sweetheart) right as Mark walked through the door, his hair thrown back and unruly by the California wind. Jack couldn’t have stilled his beating heart if he’d tried.

            “Thank _God_ you’re here. Today was terrible,” he exclaimed, all but running to greet him with a hug. Mark laughed and squeezed him close for a few seconds before walking towards the hot food.

            “Why was it terrible?” he asked, shoving a forkful into his mouth. “Do I need to beat anybody up?”

            “No, shut up. A lot of my recordin’ shit wouldn’t work, and it set me back a few hours. That’s why I called you. Eat and come lay down with me, I’m fuckin’ exhausted.”

            Jack sat in the kitchen with his boyfriend and waited for him to finish his food, laughing at his jokes and talking more about the bullshit that had happened to him that day. When Mark finally took his last bite, he wasted no time in grabbing his arm and pulling him into the living room, flopping down on the couch and pulling him down on top of him.

            “Jesus, Jack, wait!” Mark cried, pushing himself up so that he didn’t hit his head on the armrest. “Be patient, I’m coming.”

            “Lay _down_ , dammit,” he joked, laughing through his words. “I waited long enough.”

            Obligingly, Mark laid alongside him and pulled Jack’s shoulders into his chest, resting his chin on top of his head. Jack entwined their feet together and grabbed a blanket off of the floor, tossing it over them messily.

            “ _Finally_.” Jack closed his eyes and nestled in closer to the spooning position, bending his arm back a little so that he could hold Mark’s hand. “When’re you gonna move in here finally?”

            Mark laughed a little, knowing it was mostly a joke. “You know why. You’re not even permanently here yet. Doesn’t your lease expire in, like, a month?”

            Jack nodded, even as the reminder made his heart heavy. He’d only signed onto a leasing contract for half a year, just to give L.A. living a try and see if it was really worth it. So far, it had been in that he’d been able to take on a lot more work-related opportunities, including being in more collaborations with Mark and the Grumps and being able to attend more conventions. Unexpectedly, though, he’d gotten a lot closer to his international friends—Mark included, who he’d started dating about four months ago and was now the highlight of every day they got to spend together when they both had time.

            “Yeah, it is, but I think I’m gonna get it extended once it does,” Jack told him. He’d talked about it before, so it shouldn’t come as a surprise to Mark, but he’d only just decided to definitely do it. “Comin’ down here has made work a lot easier, and besides, it means I get to stay close to you.”

            “You wouldn’t be upset about leaving Ireland?” Mark asked quietly, his fingertips buried in Jack’s hair and making him grin. “I mean, that is your home.”

            “Yeah, but L.A. is amazing. And besides, you feel way more like home than anythin’ in Ireland.” It was absolutely true, and Jack had thought so for a long time. He just really hoped Mark felt the same.

            “Then…I’m happy for you. I’m glad you’re gonna stay.” Mark squeezed his hand tightly and said, much more quietly, “If you’re serious, then maybe we actually can talk about living together.”

            Jack stomached a gasp. He could feel his heart beginning to race, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. Now wasn’t the time to be talking about that. There was still a lot of shit to be worked out before he could think about moving in with the guy that he’d only been dating four months.

            But still, he was his best friend, wasn’t he? He’d known Mark for far longer than they’d been an item. What was the worst that could happen? If Mark lived here, nights like these would be far more frequent. The idea brought a smile to Jack’s face.

            “But we can talk more about that later,” Mark said decisively, and Jack breathed a small sigh of relief. He felt Mark sit up behind him, and he rolled over indignantly as he watched him run his fingers through his hair, trying to push the locks out of his eyes. Jack’s face softened into a smile.

            “Dye it red again, dammit,” he teased, scooting into a sitting position of his own. “I liked it. It was edgy.”

            “It was a pain in the ass,” Mark shot back, reaching over and pulling Jack down into his lap. Jack laid back on his legs with a smile. “You should know. Aren’t you sick of getting green dye all over your shower?”

            “Yeah, but I look punk rock. You just look like a dweeb.”

            “You look like a fucking shamrock, Jack, let’s just be real.”

            Laughing, Jack raised his arm and took a little swipe at Mark’s face. He caught his wrist easily and kissed his palm, and Jack covered his face with his arm so that Mark wouldn’t see him blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a long time since I posted any fanfic, my life is just way different now than it was when I originally started writing on here (and I'm actually a lot happier now, which is good!), but I got nostalgic and decided I wanted to write a quick little thing. So I hope you all enjoyed it. :)
> 
> Comments are always very much appreciated!!!


End file.
